Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 4.19 inches of rain fell in Ashley's hometown, and 7.55 inches of rain fell in Emily's hometown. How much more rain fell in Emily's town than in Ashley's town?
Solution: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Ashley's town from the amount of rain in Emily's town. Rain in Emily's town - rain in Ashley's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${7}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ Emily's town received 3.36 inches more rain than Ashley's town.